


Merry Christmas, Baby

by ohmythaiboys



Category: offgun, ทฤษฎีจีบเธอ | Theory of Love (TV), รุ่นพี่ Secret Love | Senior Secret Love (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27897391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmythaiboys/pseuds/ohmythaiboys
Summary: It was just a simple Christmas Eve celebration, not until Off Jumpol's manhood started acting up.
Relationships: Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat
Kudos: 44





	Merry Christmas, Baby

Off's POV

It was another ‘fun’ night for Gun but for me, it was hell.

I’ve never been fond of going to parties. But ever since I met Gun, I don’t know why, but I just let him drag me, whenever and wherever.

It’s 10:30 PM, Christmas Eve, and Gun just suddenly decided that we should go to the bar for a ‘change.’ What change when you’re always here? This is like you’re _second home_ already.

The flickering lights kinda irritated me so I decided to just stare at my phone. I needed to focus on something else, but then a hand suddenly grabbed my wrist.

The next thing I know, I’m already being dragged to the dance floor by my best friend of five years, Gun Atthaphan. He stopped at an empty space beside the stage and wrapped his arms around my neck. I felt panic run through my body as I saw the dance floor getting crowded but then, Gun held my chin to tilt my face so that I’m only looking at him. **“Just look at me,”** he said, authority and concern evident in his voice. My head automatically responded to him. **“Mhm”**

_Soon, the panic was gone and everything was bearable._

He suddenly held me by the shoulders and started swaying his hips slowly while looking at me seductively and licking his lips. I swallowed hard. _What is this unexplainable feeling?_

I removed his hands from my shoulders and held both of his wrists. **“What are you doing?”**

**“I’m dancing.”** He then just decided to let himself fall freely to me. He hugged me tight. Shit.

Damn it.

I saw how his confused face turned into a teasing one when he saw my clothed member already erected. **“Oh, I didn’t know you have that kind of feelings for me, Off”**

**“Fuck. That’s not it! Y-You’re too close.”** I gently pushed him away.

**“Come on, don’t deny it,”** he said and turned his back on me only to press his behind to my member. He swayed his hips along to the music. **“Don’t be shy, grab my waist”**

I ignored him as I was still frozen in place, unable to process what’s happening. He grabbed my hand and positioned it on his waist. And before I could even react, he placed his hands on the back of my head to pull my head to the crook of his neck. His breath smells like a whole lot of different alcohols mixed. Breathing heavily, he said, **“Do you want me, Off?”**

I swallowed hard. No, I can’t do this. **“Gun, you’re drunk,”** I said and removed my hands from his waist. He turned to face me. **“But I want you, Off Jumpol.”**

He harshly held both of my cheeks and brought his face closer to mine until our lips were zero inches apart. He parted my lips and inserted his tongue, exploring my mouth. He tilted his head to the side to get more access. Unable to think, I let my emotions take over me. I held his waist to bring him closer to me and kissed him back, our tongues interlocking. He nibbled my lower lip before breaking the kiss.

Without saying a word, he grabbed my hand and dragged me to the parking lot. He brought out his keys and clicked it to find his car.

I stood by the door, waiting for him to say something. He opened his door but when he saw me staring at him, he made his way to me and cornered me to the door of his car. **“Do you wanna do it here?”**

I strongly shook my head. **“Then get in,”** he said with full authority.

I’m still a bit confused. Should I back out? I don’t want him to regret this tomorrow.

Gun started the car and went 80 km/h, like he was being chased, but he was not. **“Slow down,”** I warned him.

**“No. Fuck. I want you inside me already”**

With that, he went at 100 km/h.

**

**“Gun, damn it, are you sure?,”** I asked when he stopped the car in an empty parking lot.

He unbuckled his seatbelt quickly and inched his face closer to me. I closed my eyes, unable to think. And then, I heard him giggle, followed by the sound of a seatbelt click. I opened my eyes to see him, his face still close to mine. I don’t what came into my mind but I stole a kiss from him. _A quick peck on Gun Atthaphan’s soft and glossy lips._

His expression screams disbelief, but in a good way. **“Yes, I am sure”**

From the driver’s seat, he climbed to go to the back seat, even bumping my face with his ass. **“Oops, sorry,”** he apologized while licking his lips then giving me a wink.

He used his fingers to motion me to come closer. **“Do you want me to crawl?,”** I asked, confused, that made him giggle.

**“You can use the door, silly”**

But I think my mind was really not functioning well, since I decided to crawl my way to the backseat instead of using the damn door. And because of that, I landed on top of him.

There was silence. All I can hear was Gun’s heavy breathing. His eyes were pleading. **“Off, please?”** Pleading for me to fuck him hard.

Before I could answer, Gun wrapped his arms around my neck pulling me closer to him. I closed my eyes as I felt my lips landing onto his. He started slowly kissing my lips, nibbling mine from time to time. My hand that was resting on the seat of his car traveled to his side, up to his chest, slowly circling his right nipple under his polo, while my other hand, busy on balancing myself on top of him.

He broke the kiss and pulled me closer to plant sloppy kisses on my neck. The sound of him kissing my neck is arousing me more than it ever should. **“Fuck… Gun… Ugh”**

I felt my senses coming back to me so I quickly pulled myself away from Gun. **“Gun, this is the last time I’m gonna ask, are you sure?”**

I saw a hint of frustration in his face. **“Damn it, Off. How many times do you need to ask?”**

**“Answer me,”** I commanded

**“Yes. A hundre—“**

Without thinking twice, I attacked his lips with mine, kissing him harder and faster than before. I parted his lips to insert my tongue in his mouth that caused him to curse moans in between.

Fuck. His moan is like _music_ to my ears.

I slowly unbuttoned his polo while still continuously sucking his lips. I stopped kissing him when I reached the last button. I looked at the body below me.

_Gorgeous._

I kissed his neck slowly, making sure not to leave traces, while touching his nipple. My mouth traveled to his chest, now sucking at every point I touch, to mark my territory. I sucked his left nipple while playing with the other.

**“Off… hnggg… ugh”**

My mouth traveled down to his stomach, my other hand caressing his thigh. I tried to unbutton his pants but he held my wrist to stop me. **“I-I wanna see your b-body”**

**“Undress me,”** I said, leveling myself to him.

He pushed me gently to sit down and then he sat on my lap, tilting his head to the side to expose his neck. 

_I wanted to suck it so bad._

He started kissed my neck gently. He sucked my collarbone, making sure his tongue would touch my skin. He tugged my shirt gently and pulled it over my head to remove it completely. He looked at my body and licked his lips. I looked away, feeling embarrassed. I felt his hands on my cheeks and the next thing I know, I’m already looking into his eyes.

**“I love every inch of you”**

I gulped at what he said. **“Do you mean it?”**

He nodded slowly while biting his lower lip. Now, it’s his turn to be shy. I lifted his chin up and gave him a short but sweet kiss. **“I am delighted to know you feel the same”**

I saw how his jaw drop. I saw how tears started to form in his eyes that he just suddenly hugged me. I touched the back of his head and patted it.

**“Now, fuck me into oblivion,”** Gun said before biting my ear.

My hands trembled, trying to unbuckle my belt but then Gun stopped me, once again. **“Let me help you with that,”** he said seductively.

He knelt down in front of me to help me unbuckle my belt and used his teeth to unzip my pants. He pulled down my pants and underwear in one go.

**“Fuck. That’s hella huge.”**

I smirked. **“Can you handle it?”**

**“Are you challenging me?”** He smirked back and traced my cock using the tip of his index finger, making me groan

He kissed the insides of my thighs, making my head fall back onto the head rest. I breathed heavily while moaning his name. **“Fuck… Gun …suck me”**

Gun started kissing my balls, licking it with the tip of his tongue, up to the base my shaft, only leaving the tip.

_What a tease._

**“Gun…”**

**“Hmm?”**

**“Eat my dick”**

**“Beg,”** he commanded while putting his hands under my balls and playing with it.

**“P-Please”**

He quickly took my member in his mouth while stroking the other half with his hand. His lips were soft as fuck and his tongue was twirling around my manhood, _it’s driving me crazy._

I arched my back unconsciously and held the back of his head, threading his hair in between my fingers. It’s like my body moved on its own as it started to follow Gun’s rhythm, thrusting every time Gun bobs his head up and down.

**“Gun, I’m about to—“**

He suddenly slowed down his pace. Slowly, he got up to kiss my lips, his hands resting on my thighs. **“Don’t you wanna cum inside?”**

I cupped his cheeks and kissed him again, my hands crazily pulling his hair, my eyes heavily-lidded. I reached out for the lever beside my seat to recline my seat. I held Gun and turned ourselves around so I’m on top of him. I reached for his button and unzipped his pants. I pulled his pants off, leaving only his underwear, wet with pre-cum. **“You want me that bad?”** I smirked.

He just rolled his eyes at me. I bowed down and position myself to kiss his clothed member. I looked up to see his shocked expression. **“Y-You don’t need to”**

I removed his underwear and his manhood sprung out, fully erected. I held it with my hand and kissed the tip of it.

I started making lewd noises while taking him inside my mouth and stroking his length gently. **“O-Off… p-please”**

**“Please what?”**

**“Please enter me”**

I smirked. **“Patience, baby”**

I continued kissing his cock sloppily. Sucking, licking, and tonguing his whole length while continuously stroking his cock, going faster and faster every second.

He arched his back from too much pleasure, his pupils going to back of his eyes. He thrusted himself into my mouth, matching my rhythm. **“Aaahh, I’m close”**

I stopped what I’m doing and commanded him to turn around. He quickly faced his back to me. I adjusted his hips closer to my cock. I let my cock touch his rim, without inserting it in, just thrusting into different places, without directly going inside. In between his thighs, outside his butthole, on his butt cheeks-- just not _inside him_.

**“Off, please”**

I clicked my tongue. **“Please what?”**

**“Please enter me…sir”**

I slowly touched his butt cheeks and massaged it. I inserted a bit of my middle finger in his ass, going in slowly. **“Does this hurt?”**

**“Aaah, no, faster please”**

I fastened my pace while shoving the whole length of my finger in him.

**“AHH!,”** he shouted.

**“Does it hurt?”** I panicked a little.

**“I-It feels so good… please… more”**

I inserted a second finger while planting soft kisses on his shoulders down to his spine. At least, it might ease the pain.

I heard him sniff so I got up and looked at his side profile worriedly. **“Does it hurt?”**

With teary eyes, he faced me and answered, **“N-No. You’re so good. Fuck. Please”**

I positioned my cock closer to his butt cheeks and started rubbing on him while still continuously going in and out using my fingers.

**“Please… fuck me hard,”** he said, almost in a whisper.

_And who am I to reject him?_

I pulled out my fingers and positioned my cock outside his hole and slammed it hard on him.

**“AAHH,”** he moaned while holding on the head rest for dear life. I can hear his nails scratching on the car cover.

I went in slowly, constantly checking if he’s hurt somewhere.

I held his hips using one hand, the other I used to hold his cock, stroking it up and down, slowly. I realized it was dry so I spit on my hand and placed it again on his cock.

**“Aaahh, fuck, baby”**

I kissed his shoulder. **“Hmm?”**

**“F-Faster please”**

I thrusted harder and faster, just like he asked. **“Fuck, you’re so tight,”** I said, my mind going blank from all the pleasure I’m feeling.

I can see his back arching and I can feel his hole tightening.

**“Off, I-I’m—“**

I thrusted harder and faster while cursing his name. Damn, Gun, _you’re making me go crazy._

**“Fuck-- Aaahh, Off** ” he moaned as he released his cum in the car seat.

After a few more thrusts, I was able to reach my climax. I gave him a few more thrusts before pulling out. I can see all the liquid flowing out of his ass.

He lazily collapsed his body on the reclined chair. I lied beside him, hugging him, his back facing me. We were both panting, tired of our little activity.

**“I’ve loved you ever since,”** I confessed, finally being able to admit my feelings to myself.

He turned his body to face me. **“Same,”** he answered, blushing.

We laughed at our stupidity. So all this time we were holding back our feelings for each other. And if it wasn’t for my hard-on, will we be able to get here?

*RINNNNNNNNG*

I heard my alarm tone ringing. I quickly got up from my position to find my damn phone. I looked at the time. 12:00 AM. December 25. I smiled upon seeing the date. **“Merry Christmas, Gun”**

_You are the best Christmas present ever._

Gun smiled sweetly. **“Merry Christmas, baby.”**

-end-


End file.
